


Dragon Ballsy

by MrsSonBreigh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Party Games, Sexual Tension, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: The boys play truth or dare!





	Dragon Ballsy

After one of Bulma’s legendary parties, she had fallen asleep cold on the kitchen island. Goku, being the empathetic guy he was, took her to her bed and tucked her in for the night. Before she was unconscious, she had invited everyone to spend the night.

It was gone midnight when the six of them had found themselves sitting in a circle in what Bulma called her ‘game room’. Really it was just a stone floored basement with rugs and board games stacked all up the walls. There was a lone pool table sitting on the far end of the room, cues and balls organized pristinely. 

All of them were a bit intoxicated. Not so much that they were unaware, just a bit dizzy. They had jokingly made a pact that they would stay sober enough to keep track of Bulma if she got out of hand. The most drunk of the bunch was Krillin, almost passed out himself. He really was the only one beyond the point of sobering up that night. He’d definitely have a nasty hangover in the morning. 

Krillin was leaning on Tiens shoulder, mumbling nonsense about ‘playing truth or dare, just for the shits and giggles’. 

Unfortunately, the bunch were all listening, and had jumped into the game without even thinking about how it may turn out. 

Tien, with his arms crossed, smirked and looked down to Krillin, “Alright, man. Truth or dare?”

Krillin lolled his head sleepily, “Dare! I’m no pussy.”

Tien stifled a laugh, glancing up at Goku with a big smirk. “Let Goku draw on your face. With a pen.”

Both Krillin and Goku groaned. Apparently they were jumping right into the game with brutal and embarrassing prompts. 

“Well? Go on,” Tien shoved Krillin off his shoulder, toward Goku, who was sitting directly across from him. “Yamcha, find Goku a pen or something.”

Yamcha laughed and shook his head before wordlessly exiting the circle to look for something Goku could write with. Vegeta and Piccolo hadn’t said a word, obviously not too enthralled with the game just yet. 

Yamcha came careening back into the room, a giant chisel Sharpie in his hand, “YO! This is perfect!” He doubled over with laughter, handing the stinky marker to Goku, who looked partly excited, partly apprehensive. 

“Are you guys sure? This is mean.” He uncapped the marker and sniffed at it, coughing and holding it away from his face. 

“It doesn’t matter if it’s mean. He asked for a dare, and a dare he got. Now get to drawing.” Tien shoved Krillin even closer to Goku, so he sat face to face with his best friend. 

“I’m sorry, Krillin.” Goku said, lifting the marker up to Krillin's forehead.

“Just fuck me up, man. No rules in this game.” He slurred, patting his friend on the shoulder. He was obviously trying to comfort the larger man, but he just looked silly.

Goku nodded his head and started to write on Krillin's forehead. A chorus of giggles erupted when the marker squeaked against the smooth surface. Even Vegeta cracked a smile. 

The taller man snapped the cap back on the Sharpie with a nod, but decided against it, scribbling all over the top and back of Krillin's head, as if to give him hair. He laughed to himself as he finished. 

Everyone was howling with laughter as Krillin turned around with a dumb smile. Even he was having fun with this game already. Along with his fake hair, Goku had given him a big stamp on his forehead of a terribly drawn penis. 

Eventually the laughter died down to fits of giggles. Krillin put his hands in the air, silencing everyone. 

“Goku,” He announced, “Truth or dare?”

Goku scratched at the back of his head, “Truth?” 

Immediately everyone booed him, disappointed. Goku slouched as his face gained color. “What? You think I want a dick on my forehead?”

“Ugh. You’re no fun,” Krillin complained, “Fine, I’ll be nice... What are you most self-conscious about?”

Goku rubbed his head again, thinking. “Uh, I guess my brain? Like, I’m not too smart. But that wasn’t news to any of you.” He placed his hands in his lap, looking down.

Yamcha frowned, “I’ve met plenty of people that are dumber than you, Goku. You’re a battle genius.”

Goku looked up, sadly smiling at his friend in disagreement, “No, I mean real smarts. I’m just not that sharp.”

Everyone kind of shifted awkwardly, not knowing what to say in response to Goku's very true statement. 

“Your stupidity is charming, Goku. It’s one of the many things everyone loves about you,” Piccolo, sitting next to Goku, patted him on the shoulder in comfort, “Nothing to worry about.”

Goku flashed a bright smile at Piccolo, who just grinned back knowingly. 

“I guess it’s my turn to ask, huh? I don’t think I’ll be good at this,” Goku looked around the circle, debating on who to pick. “Vegeta?”

Vegeta groaned loudly, falling back onto the floor. “Truth.” He said curtly.

“Really? I’d thought you’d go for a dare.” Yamcha commented, “And you’re being melodramatic.”

Vegeta sat back up with his arms crossed. He closed his eyes. “I’d have to be a lot more drunk than I am now to make a fool of myself in front of you idiots.”

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment before Goku cleared his throat. “Uh, okay… What… Is... Something everyone assumes about you that’s wrong?”

Vegeta opened his eyes again, thinking. He shrugged, unbothered. “That I’m straight.”

“Wha?!” Was the collective noise of everyone else in the group. He shrugged again.

“Vegeta, you have two kids.” Piccolo commented, baffled. 

The short man looked up at everyone. “I only have kids because it’s disgraceful to not, as the heir to the throne.” Everyone groaned in response.

“There he goes again, with the whole Prince deal.” Tien said, crossing his own arms.

“I’m the Prince. If any of you knew what it was like you’d understand. But yes, not straight.”

“Wait, I’m really curious now,” the drunk Krillin inquired, “When’d you lose your virginity?”

Vegeta’s eyebrow twitched. “You’re a shameless bastard, aren’t you? If you must know, it was while I was on Frieza's ship. I was too young for coupling before then.”

“But,” Goku chimed in, earning an immediate glare from Vegeta, “The only other saiyans then were Nappa,” His brain was visibly working overtime, “And… my brother…”

Dead silence. 

“You had sex with my brother?!”

Vegeta balled his fists at his sides, angry. “Yes! I fucked your brother! And before any of you lewd fuckers ask, yes, it was glorious!”

Before anyone had time to make the silence awkward, Vegeta piped up again, “You,” He shouldered Yamcha, sitting next to him. Not expecting the hit, Yamcha fell over with a yelp, causing Vegeta to smirk in satisfaction. “Truth or dare, maggot?”

Yamcha sat back up, rubbing his shoulder with a frown. “Dare. Let’s make things fun again.”

Vegeta chuckled to himself, “Go back upstairs and get an ice cube. I’ll tell you what to do with it when you get back.” 

Yamcha glared at him suspiciously, but obeyed, leaving the circle and stomping up the stairs.

“What are you gonna do to him?” Piccolo asked, finally seeming to be interested in the cruel game the men were playing with each other. 

“You’ll see.” Vegeta responded with a devilish smile. Just seconds after that, Yamcha came back down the stairs, a wet ice cube pinched between his fingers.

“Ugh. What now? This thing is melting too fast.” Yamcha sat back down, looking at Vegeta expectantly. 

“Put it in your mouth for…” He debated with himself, “Thirty seconds. Then I’ll tell you what to do after that.”

Yamcha scoffed and popped the cube into his mouth, moving it from one cheek to the other for half a minute.

“Alright,” Vegeta could barely hold back his laughter, “Now spit it into Triclops’ mouth, water and all,”

Unable to talk with the ice in his mouth, Yamcha looked at Vegeta with wide, angry eyes. Tien said nothing, but frowned and crossed his arms very tight.

“Don’t look at me like that. You wanted a dare, you got a dare.”

Yamcha looked at Tien with apologetic eyes, moving over to him slowly. Tien scrunched his nose and forced his mouth open, clenching his eyes shut hard.

Yamcha kneeled right in front of him, unsure of how to go about this. 

“Just do it, pussy,” Vegeta shouted across the circle, crossing his arms and waiting for the spectacle to begin.

Yamcha leaned over Tien carefully, lining their mouths up, just to prevent the situation from being any grosser. He slowly spat all the water into Tiens mouth, then the ice cube, which made a low splashing sound on its way in.

Yamcha sat back in his spot with a nasty glare at Vegeta. Tien stood up calmly, moving to the trash and spitting every last drop of moisture in his mouth into the can. 

On his way back to his spot he wiped his mouth on the back of his arm. “That was repulsive,” He said, sitting down, “But I do have to give it to you, Vegeta. That was a good dare.”

“Hmph.” Vegeta closed his eyes again, satisfied with how his turn went. 

Yamcha composed himself. “I won’t pick on you, Tien, that was as much of a dare for you as it was for me. Piccolo. Truth or dare?”

Piccolo looked at him for a second before saying ‘dare’.

Yamcha smiled, “Pick someone to spank you. They only have to do it once, but you have to pick who it is.”

Piccolo’s face turned a bright shade of purple as he looked around the circle, his eyes landing on Krillin.

“Well, Krillin is the only one of you drunk enough to not remember it in the morning, I guess I have no choice.”

“Well, go bend over the pool table. This is gonna be hilarious.” Yamcha hugged his knees to his chest in anticipation. 

Krillin stood up, wobbling a bit and following Piccolo to the pool table. He was already hunched over it, his clawed fingers tapping against the green fabric.

“Well? Get on with it! It’s worse the longer you wait.” Piccolo ushered Krillin.

“You know, I’m not even gonna apologize for this one.” Krillin said, winding his hand back.

His open palm came down hard on Piccolos butt, making a loud high pitched slapping noise. Everyone was laughing, even Piccolo chuckled a bit. 

The two sat down, still giggling to themselves, “This game is dumb, but I can’t deny that it’s funny,” Piccolo admitted, rubbing his backside, “Fuck, you hit hard.”

Krillin shrugged, “I said I’m not gonna apologize.”

Piccolo scanned the circle again. “That’s fair. Tien. You’re the only one who hasn’t really done anything yet.”

“Ugh, fine. Dare.”

Piccolo smiled, trying not to laugh again. “Play a song by slapping your butt until someone guesses the song.”

“Jesus you guys are all about humiliation aren’t ya? Fine.” Tien stood, picking the most obvious song in the world to get it over with quickly.

“Is that another one bites the dust?” Goku guessed fast, sparing Tien from much embarrassment. He sat, smiling bright at Goku. 

“Yeah. Thanks, man.”

Goku shrugged. 

“Vegeta! Don’t think for a second I’m not getting revenge for that stunt. Truth or dare?”

Vegeta shrugged again, “I guess that’s fair. How about a dare? I’m caring less and less as this goes.”

Tien grinned evilly, “Let Goku shave your chest. All of it.”

Before Vegeta had time to respond, Goku objected.

“No! Why do I have to do all the mean things?”

Tien looked at him mockingly, “You’d be doing him a favor.”

Goku groaned, rubbing his face in exasperation. Tien stood, excusing himself.

“I’ll be back with your… Supplies. Give me a minute.” He left the group in tense silence, Goku and Vegeta looking at each other with unreadable expressions.

“Kakarot, you better make this quick. I don’t want you touching me for a second longer than you have to.”

Goku cringed, the feeling of uncomfortable closeness with Vegeta wasn’t exactly something he was looking forward to, “Trust me, I don’t want to touch you.”

Vegeta shot him an angry glare, “What is that supposed to mean?!”

Goku crossed his arms tersely, “You’re a meanie! I don’t want to be near you, why do you think I sat next to Piccolo?”

Vegeta just continued to glare at Goku with mean eyes, not coming up with any good retort.

Tien came down the stairs two at a time carrying a brand new razor and a can of shaving cream. He shoved the items into Goku’s hands, and sat back down to watch the show. 

Goku stood to walk to Vegeta with some hesitance, but silently decided to just get it over with. I couldn’t be that bad, could it?

Vegeta continued to glare at both Goku and Tien as he unbuttoned his shirt and shouldered it off. Much to Goku’s relief, Vegeta didn’t have much chest hair to begin with. This would be quick. 

He sprayed some shaving cream into his palm and smeared it on the little bit of hair. Goku took the plastic sheath off the razor before running it down the middle of Vegeta's chest. Tiny clicks of separating hair told him that he was at least making progress. Only, Vegeta was making this harder by crossing his arms. 

“Would you move your arms? This isn't the easiest thing in the world, you know.”

“Ugh, whatever.” Vegeta groaned in disgust as he held his hands behind his back, giving Goku easier access to the valley between his pecs.

Goku tossed the razor in the trash across the room. “There. All clean.”

Goku stomped his way back to his spot on the floor, crossing his arms and plopping down on his rear. 

Vegeta wiped the little bit of extra shaving cream from his chest before putting his shirt back on. 

“You know what, Kakarot? Just because I hate you and hated that only a little bit less, truth or dare?” Vegeta buttoned up the rest of his shirt and sat down, clearly agitated. 

“Dare,” Goku said shyly, “but be nice! Don't make me spit in Tiens mouth.” Tien grunted in affirmation.

Vegeta just chuckled darkly to himself and got up, going upstairs. Goku sat still and wide eyed, scared shitless at what cruel plan Vegeta has come up with for him to endure. Everyone looked at Goku with equally concerned faces. Goku was the sweet and innocent one. What would Vegeta do to him to damage that?

Everyone was aware of Vegeta’s vendetta against the sweet man, and wondering just how creative his sick mind could get had everyone on edge. 

Vegeta came down the stairs nice and slow, taking his time obviously just to unnerve Goku. He was visibly holding something out of sight, but no one could see exactly what he had in his hands. 

He came to the circle with a smug grin on his face and held his hand out from behind his back. Letting go of what he had with two fingers, a bright red dress uncurled from his grasp, presenting itself to the silent group. 

“You put this on, and you get in whatever position the other idiots put you into,” he tossed the dress to Goku, who held it tight in an angry fist, “and then I,” he pulled his phone out of his pocket, “will take a picture of you. Whether I send it to everyone is still something I haven't decided on yet.”

“That's not fair! I should get to know what you do with it!” Goku shouted, clearly not enjoying the idea of that photo reaching his ex-wife, or God forbid, his sons.

“Well, you don't. I might delete it immediately but I also might send it to everyone that knows you. That's the risk you took when you said ‘dare’,” Vegeta waved his phone back and forth mockingly. “Now get changed.”

Goku fumed, standing from his spot once again, “You're an asshole!” He yelled, earning a few quiet gasps. Goku never really swore, unless he was really mad. Vegeta just smirked at him again, pocketing his phone. 

“It’s what I do best.”

Goku huffed and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor with as much attitude as possible. He shucked his jeans off, too, leaving him standing proudly in his briefs.

“I hate you.” He said under his breath as he pulled the stretchy dress over his head.

“Hate you more,” Vegeta opened the camera on his phone, prepping for the glory, “Get to posing him, boys.” He prompted, leaving no room for argument. 

The four remaining men stood from the floor with a sigh. They didn’t want to embarrass their friend, but Vegeta would threaten them with permanent bodily damage if they didn’t do what he said. They all quietly apologized to Goku before leading him to the pool table. 

Goku didn’t have to be told for him to get on the table, he just knew. He was fiddled with for a few minutes before the others stepped away, still ashamed of themselves. Goku was bulging out of the dress, it left nothing to the imagination. It clung to every valley and muscle on his body. He had been situated on his back, propped up on one elbow, the other hand set at his hair. His legs were bent at the knee with his thighs spread ever so slightly. 

Vegeta just laughed wickedly to himself, snapping a few pictures at different angles. He closed in closer to Goku’s red face, still laughing. 

“Smile, Kakarot, frowning isn’t becoming of you.” He teased, a face splitting smile refusing to leave his lips.

“Fuck. You.” Goku gritted from his teeth, hopping from the table. The dress rolled up over his hips and all the way up to the smallest part of his waist. He grew more red and pulled it off, quickly putting on his own clothes.

He sat back down on the rug, waiting for everyone else. “Well? It’s my turn,”

They all shook themselves back into reality and made their way back to the circle. 

“Can I at least see the picture? I want to know what kind of trouble I’m gonna get into,”

Vegeta just nodded with a dumb grin and turned his phone toward Goku. He reddened up again, scowling.

“At least I look good in red,” He looked around the circle, picking the next target. “Krillin.”

“Truth. Let’s take a little break from the dares for now.” Everyone nodded in agreement. Thankfully Krillin seemed to be coming about his wits.

“Alright,” Goku started, “What’s the most embarrassing picture of you, while we’re on the topic?”

Krillin rubbed his neck, a little black smudging on his hand, “I guess there’s this one picture from Thanksgiving a few years ago, I’m completely destroyed, tie around my head and all that, and I’m spooning the carcass of the turkey, literally just bones. It was disgusting.”

“Do you have the picture?” Yamcha asked, grinning. 

“Yeah, I think I have it somewhere. I’ll look. Meanwhile, Piccolo, truth or dare?” Krillin pulled out his phone, searching for the picture.

“Truth.” He answered quickly. 

“Who’s the sexiest person here?” Krillin asked, not really committed. He was too busy searching for the Thanksgiving picture.

The answer came quicker than anyone was expecting. “Goku.”

“What?” Goku asked, reddening again, for the fourth time that night.

“Listen, Goku. It’s not really a secret that you’re the strongest, and on top of that you’re quite literally the nicest person in the world. I don’t know anyone that wouldn’t consider you attractive at the least.” Piccolo explained with his eyes closed. Everyone except Vegeta nodded in understanding, he just scoffed.

“Looks like there’s more than one idiot here.” He commented offhandedly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Goku asked defensively.

Vegeta shrugged. “You’re an idiot, your face is infuriating, your voice is the most annoying sound in the universe and you’re stupidly tall. I have no idea how anyone deals with you, let alone finds you attractive.”

“Wow, Vegeta, care to list off all of my flaws?” Goku asked quietly, crossing his arms. Anyone could see that he looked sad. A deep pout found it’s way to Goku’s lips.

“Gladly,” Vegeta growled, “You’re too soft, too forgiving, too childish, too irresponsible, too fucking tall, too gifted, too talented, and way too fucking handsome.” He crossed his arms tight, stopping his rant. Everyone sat dead silent.

“You really are gay, huh?” Yamcha whispered.

“Excuse you?” Vegeta peered over to him.

“You just called Goku handsome.” Tien explained.

“And? The namekian called him sexy!”

More silence, Piccolo and Yamcha looked back and forth between Goku and Vegeta, wondering who would speak first.

“I hate you, Kakarot.” Vegeta sneered defiantly. Goku tightened his fists in his lap, struggling to maintain his embarrassment and temper.

“Clearly.” He retorted quietly. Goku was unsure of how to feel. Vegeta had complimented him, or it at least looked that way. But he still claimed to hate Goku. Truthfully Goku didn’t want Vegeta to hate him, if anything he pined after a friendship with the man ever since his residence on Earth became permanent. 

“You know what?” Piccolo asked loudly, snapping everyone away from the tension between the two saiyans, “I’m getting to the bottom of this. I’m sick of listening to you two bicker. Vegeta! You know what I’m going to ask you.”

Vegeta grunted in dissatisfaction. Of all the times for something like this to come up, it had to be the most inconvenient time possible.

“Before I say anything, what are the consequences of refusal?”

Everyone looked around, silently debating on what to make the punishment. 

“It’s usually you get your eyebrows shaved off,” Krillin answered, recalling the rules from childhood, “And that’s not something you can refuse.”

“Yeah, and before you even think about it, we have someone strong enough to hold you down if it comes to that.” Tien added.

Vegeta groaned. “That’s fucked. My eyebrows wouldn’t grow back, either. Fine. Truth.”

Piccolo looked at him with a serious expression, “And don’t even think of lying, I can read your mind, remember that.”

Vegeta sat stock still. There was no getting out of this. And he’d rather die than go through the humiliation of getting his eyebrows force-shaved off of his head. 

“Alright. I get it. Go on.”

“Tell us what you really think about Goku, and none of that vague bullshit. And if you lie, I’ll know. You’ll get your face shaved and on top of that I’ll still tell everyone what you think.”

Vegeta glared at him with burning fury, “Your funeral.”

Piccolo shrugged, “It won’t be my funeral if you have nothing to hide.”

Vegeta figured, if he couldn’t get this out with his head high, it was no different than a defeat in combat. It would be shameful, embarrassing. Downright unbearable. He clenched his fist and jaw, forcing the words out of his mouth.

“Kakarot is…” He waited for the ushering from everyone else. It never came. “He’s, well, he’s…”

“Spit it out, Vegeta,” Goku said, becoming impatient. “Regardless of what you say, it won’t change my opinion of you.” 

Vegeta looked up at his long time rival. His arms were crossed as tight as they would go, an uncharacteristic furrow in his brow. He looked angry, frustrated, and curious. His eyes weren’t open, but Vegeta could see them moving back and forth underneath his lids. Goku appeared to be just as anxious for this truth as he was. Vegeta took a deep breath, and spewed out all of his bottled up thoughts, ignoring the sick fluttering in his gut.

“Kakarot is the definition of what I consider perfection. He’s strong, he’s confident, he’s… Tall. From the moment I met him I never had a dream about anyone else again. He consumes all of my thoughts and motivates all my actions. No one has ever pushed me to better myself like he has. Not just to become stronger than him, but to be more like him. Someone to admire.” Vegeta took a long rattling breath and continued, “There’s a small part of me that is grateful that our planet died, and I got to meet him and fight him. Be his friend. Even if all this time I’ve wanted to be more than that.” 

He tucked his head farther into his chest at the last sentence, hoping that no one would hear. They obviously did.

Vegeta lifted his head a bit to assess the reaction of his peers, or rather, the one the rant had been about. 

Goku was also looking down slightly. It was clear that his face was beet red, but his frown and angry eyebrows suggested something different. His hands were oddly lax in his lap. He just seemed to be processing the words he heard.

Everyone sat silent as Vegeta awaited a response. Piccolo cleared his throat.

“He’s… He’s telling the truth.” He confirmed. 

Vegeta’s cheeks flamed as most of the people he knew drank in his confession. He was still focused on Goku, who had since clenched his fists at Piccolo’s words.

Silently, Goku rose to his feet, taking all the time in the world. He slowly lifted his head to gaze at Vegeta, truly assessing the emotion in his eyes. Blinking slow as molasses, Goku took a deep sigh, and began to walk toward Vegeta, each step seemingly taking hours.

Everyone watched on with bated breath as Goku closed in on his old rival. Only he knew what was about to happen, and for some reason, it was terrifying. 

Vegeta turned his head and cringed in shame as Goku approached him, completely open to whatever sort of punishment he was deemed to receive. 

Stopping directly in front of the sitting Vegeta, Goku fell to his knees. Vegeta looked up in surprise, completely taken aback by Goku’s actions. 

Everyone else in the circle peered over to Piccolo, who smirked back at them and jutted his chin toward the pair of aliens kneeling on the rug. They all looked on in anticipation.

Goku held his head down to hide his eyes from the man in front of him, “Vegeta,” He looked up, right into Vegeta’s ebony eyes, “I’m giving you a dare. Remember, you can’t refuse.”

Vegeta just swallowed the dryness in his mouth away, nodding stupidly. 

Goku took a deep breath, composing himself all over again. He rattled his head, clearly thinking things over once more. With a sharp intake of breath he lifted his eyes again.

“Vegeta, I dare you to kiss me.”

A pin could’ve dropped and made the loudest sound in the room. The two men stared at each other, unblinking, waiting for the other to make a move. Goku’s expression remained deadpan, never once wavering with the slightest hint of emotion.

Vegeta exhaled the small breath he was holding in and sighed, “You’re drunk.” 

Goku shook his head minutely, eyes not looking away from Vegeta’s irises for even the tiniest moment.

“Not even a little bit. I sobered up a while ago,” He sat in silence for a moment, waiting, “A dare’s a dare, Vegeta. Do it. Kiss me.” He dared again, leaning in ever so slightly closer to the trembling Vegeta.

“I… Can’t.” He choked out, willing his vocal chords to move in a coherent manner. 

“You have to,” Goku said back calmly, not letting the knot of nervous butterflies in his stomach show on his face. He’d been waiting for this for what felt like forever. Now he has the prince in a corner. Nowhere to run, with no other options. “Unless you want me to fish that shaver out of the trash.”

“No!” Vegeta blurted, eyes going wide again, “Fine, just… Shut up, Kakarot.”

Goku just chuckled quietly in response. Everything seemed to dissolve around him as he looked down to Vegeta, the anxious blush tinting his cheeks hadn’t left in a few minutes, he was sure his face would be hot to the touch. Goku let a tiny encouraging smile grace his lips to help Vegeta calm his nerves.

Vegeta’s heart was pounding in his ears, never giving him the silence he’d hoped this moment would have, if it ever came around. He held his hands in his lap in an attempt to calm their shaking. He’d never been this jittery over a measly kiss before. It was just a kiss! Nothing to it at all! But as Vegeta looked back up at Goku, he realized that it was anything except insignificant. This is the kiss he’d been waiting for for years. He nibbled at the inside of his bottom lip as he saw Goku smile gently down at him. He’d convinced everyone on Earth that the smile on Goku’s lips was all but infuriating to him. That he’d like nothing more than to beat it off of his big dumb face. That he wanted to murder this man in cold blood, just for the satisfaction of taking his life _specifically_. 

None of it was true, of course. Vegeta idly wondered if Piccolo had known this whole time how he felt about Goku. The thought made his mouth go dry all over again. He shook himself out of his reverie, trying his best to focus on not passing out from lack of oxygen. He took a shaky breath in, steadying himself. 

He leaned in, expecting Goku to meet him halfway. He didn’t.

“Kakarot?” Vegeta looked up at the larger man, not backing away.

Goku shook his head, smile growing infinitesimally larger, “It was your dare. You have to do it.”

Vegeta scoffed in embarrassment, “I hate you.”

Goku shook his head once again, a full smile blooming on his face, showing a bright row of teeth behind rosy lips, “No you don’t.”

Vegeta sighed in exasperation, “No. No, I don’t.”

He prepared himself to lean in again, calculating the trajectory of his mouth before closing his eyes and the gap between him and his vice.

His lips met Goku’s still smirking ones, so nervous he forgot to actually kiss the man instead of just placing his lips on top of the others. His ears were roaring but he knew that the room was dead silent, and that there were four other grown men watching him give his first and hopefully not last kiss to the Earth's’ savior.

Goku felt a bubble of laughter leave his mouth, forcing him to separate himself from the red-faced prince. 

Vegeta looked down into his lap at his hands, not knowing what to do. Goku had just laughed at him. What was he supposed to do in the face of such humiliation?

“Alright, Kakarot, You’ve made your point. You can go back to your spot now.”

Goku just shook his head, giggles still passing his grinning lips. “No! Not that! You just…! Pffft, you just…” He trailed off, letting his snickers die down before looking at Vegeta with soft eyes.

“I dared you to kiss me. That was hardly a kiss,” When Vegeta said nothing and Goku was left with his thoughts, a mischievous sneer split his lips.

Suddenly, Goku snatched one of Vegeta’s hands from his lap and stood, dragging the smaller man away from the circle, laughing quietly to himself. There was no protest from Vegeta, and not a single noise from the others. Goku brought Vegeta over to the pool table, hoisting him up onto the lip of it to bring him to Goku’s height. 

Vegeta stared, unseeing at Goku’s chest. He had been completely humiliated in front of the only people he could maybe call friends. He was snatched out of his thought as Goku held each side of his face in his hands, forcing him to look up into his eyes.

“Vegeta, can I tell you something?”

Vegeta nodded dumbly, not caring what Goku had to say at this point. He was too disheartened. 

Goku leaned in close, hugging Vegeta to his chest, whispering in his ear.

“I’m gonna tell you something really important, ready?”

Vegeta nodded again, wishing Goku would just get it over with so he could go upstairs and sleep for a few days.

Goku pulled Vegeta away from his chest with a beautiful beaming smile. He rested his forehead against his companions, sighing happily. 

“Vegeta…?” Vegeta looked up at Goku, expecting a mocking grin. His eyes widened in shock as Goku swiftly but gently pressed their lips together. There was no mistaking the pent up passion between them, even the men on the floor could feel it. Vegeta slowly started to kiss him back, knowing now that the display earlier wasn’t meant to demean him. Vegeta let a hand slither it’s way up Goku’s neck, latching itself along his hairline and pulling him in closer.

Goku sighed into the kiss and let the contact completely absorb him, feeling Vegeta’s lips and the soft pliable cheeks between his hands that he’s wanted to caress for so long. 

On the floor, Piccolo had stood, motioning for the others to follow him. The four headed upstairs as quietly as possible, to give the new lovers some privacy.

Goku had felt the others leave and broke the kiss again, stopping to breathe and take in Vegeta’s beautiful flushed face in the ugly fluorescent lighting of the basement. 

“I love you too, Vegeta.”

Shaking, Vegeta just started to sob, the pressure of all the pent up frustration leaving his body was too much for him to handle; he was so relieved. He was able to openly love Goku and tell him so, not having to hide behind his fake angry armor.

Vegeta just cried, shoving his face into the crook of Goku’s shoulder. He sobbed and whined, and Goku just held him and comforted him when he needed it. 

Vegeta truly felt like a little kid, being coddled by someone significantly bigger than himself. It was a foreign but pleasant feeling.

“Kakarot?”

“Hm?”

“Can you kiss me again?” Vegeta mumbled into Goku’s soaked t-shirt.

Goku chuckled, shaking Vegeta as he did, “Is that a dare?”

Vegeta held him closer, doing everything he could to eliminate space between them, “No, just a request. I’ve gone too long without.”

Goku looked down at him, a gentle smile gracing his lips as he wiped away Vegeta’s tears with the pad of his thumb. With that same hand he held Vegeta’s head still as they touched lips again, savoring every moment of each other’s touch.

There was nothing Vegeta could’ve done to prepare for that night. All he hoped was that when he woke in the morning, it wouldn’t all be a dream.


End file.
